


The Warden

by MrHotCrest



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F, Facials, Futanari, Humiliation, Large Cock, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 03:42:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14535879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrHotCrest/pseuds/MrHotCrest
Summary: Charlotte has been selected once again as the prison guard in hopes of convincing the occupants to join the Nohrian army. It's a dirty job, but someone's gotta do it.CharlottexCandace lemon! You have been warned!





	The Warden

**Author's Note:**

> Since today is Charlotte's birthday, I figure I throw something together for the occasion.

Everyone had their fair share of chores to do in the astral castle. Some days, the berry patch needed tilling. Others, the emerald mine needed excavating. And of course, Lilith needed her daily feeding. The one job everyone hated was guard duty at the castle's holding prison.

The person in charge was usually expected to try and persuade the prisoners into joining Corrin's army. Successfully doing so was a rarity. Except for one. For some reason, the only person who happened to have a good shot at getting people to join the Nohrian cause was Charlotte. Somehow, against all expectations, sweet and delicate Charlotte was the one who got people to join sides. Was it her demure attitude? Whatever it was, the innocent blonde found herself on prison guard duty more than anyone, and had a consistent record of having it's occupants join the ranks of the Nohrian army. And it seemed her services were required once again.

"But I _haaate_ this place! It's so dark and scary!" Charlotte whined.

"I know, I know, but Corrin says you're so good at your job here, they couldn't think of anyone better." Flora explained. She handed a ledger to the blonde as she had done many times before. "Well, good luck. I'm sure you'll do us proud, Charlotte."

Charlotte put on her best pouting face as the maid turned and left. Once she was certain the coast was clear, her puffy-cheeked facade immediately fell away.

"Alright, time for business." The blonde mischievously grumbled to herself. Grabbing a ring of cell keys off of a hook embedded into the stone wall, Charlotte sauntered into the holding area, twirling t he ring around her finger with boundless swagger.

Despite her outward distaste for prison duty, the opposite couldn't be more true. Not only was prison watch her favorite chore in camp, but every now and again, she would make sure, when no one was looking, to scribble her name into the list Corrin checked every morning just to make sure she got the chance as many given times as possible.

Walking down the hall of barred rooms, Charlotte stopped when she found the cell housing their latest captive.

"Ooh. Well hello!" Charlotte purred. Her eyes fell upon the voluptuous figure of the legendary Nohrian treasure hunter, Candace.

The tricorn-hatted Adventurer looked up from her sorry excuse for a bedroll to see today's newest guard. Many had come to persuade her to give up her days of adventure and treasure hunting, if only for awhile, to join her captors in whatever their cause was. None were successful.

"I see they've sent in another guard in. As I've told many before, you can give up and go home. Candace is not interested in your pack's predicament." The boisterous woman declared, looking down her nose at her would-be persuader.

"Fine by me. I prefer a challenge." Charlotte replied with the biggest grin as she flipped through the keys.

"Your confidence is clear, but rest well knowing Candace does not bend her knee for anyone, even for the Nohrian army."

"Oh, you'll bend. I'll make sure of that." The busty blonde continued to flip through the keys until she found the proper one. "Here we go!"

Candace cocked an eyebrow, taking note of the unfamiliar approach. Of all the people who came to talk her into joining the army, none of them outright opened her cell door. She doubted this was a sign that she was free to go, it couldn't be that easy. And yet, there she saw, her guard unlocking her cell and opening it wide.

Charlotte stepped inside the small prison room and quickly slammed it shut with an echoed clang before swiftly locking the door from within and leaving the key ring just on the other side of the door. There was nothing to worry about anyway. Candace's leg was shackled with a chain attached to the wall. Even if she managed to grab those keys, not one of them would unlock her bindings.

That and the possibility that she wouldn't be walking very much when Charlotte was through with her.

Candace remained unfazed, prepared for whatever Charlotte could throw at her. Despite her physique, she could take on just about anyone in a fist fight. If Charlotte's method of persuasion amounted to roughing her up, it wouldn't be easy for her.

Charlotte spared no words about her intention. She had done this many times before. In her experience, it was best to just get right to it. Banter was a waste of breath. Griping the belt of her fur pelt garb, Charlotte swiftly yanked it from her waist and threw it haphazardly to the side. The smug grin she walked in with grew as she watched the expression she had seen time and time again.

Completely caught off guard, Candace's haughtiness shattered when her gaze fell upon what Charlotte had so eagerly revealed to her. An intimidating 10 inch cock, half erect and increasing in girth after it's reveal, stared back. For once, the legendary hunter had no words. The heavy implications of what her fate was to be were all to clear now.

A dark chuckle escaped the berserker's lips, taking in that stunned expression. The wide-eyes, the slightly open mouth, and the complete stillness of body that everyone who saw her python exhibited. Always a good prelude for things to come.

Immediately, Charlotte reached a hand out to grab the stunned Candace by the back of her head and jerked her forward, ramming her now 13 inch cock into her barely opened mouth. The assault on her person hadn't quite registered to Candace, still piecing together the revelation. One minute, she saw someone locking the cell door behind her, and the next, her throat was being abused by over a foot of girl-dick.

Even as the harsh treatment started and progressed, Candace found herself unable to completely focus. Coherent thought was difficult due to Charlotte forcibly guiding her head to and fro while slamming her meat into her mouth. All that came to mind was the immediate sensations that eclipsed all else. The feel of her throat expanding and tightening, the rough veins dragging across her tongue, the aggravating tickle at her nose whenever she met the hilt of Charlotte's dick and her wild bush invaded her nostrils momentarily every half second.

"Ya like that, bitch?" Charlotte growled. "This'll be your life everyday. _Many times a day_ if I feel like it."

"MmMmMglk!"

"What's that?" Charlotte brought a hand up to her ear. "Speak up, can't hear ya that well!"

"MMPFLPH!"

"On your face, you say? Ooh, gladly!" Charlotte laughed while still forcing her prisoner to swallow her pole.

Candace struggled to keep her mind on track with increasing difficulty. Having her throat plugged with dick made it hard to breath and she expended enough energy in her futile attempt to protest that she felt her consciousness begin to fade. If this kept up, she feared she would pass out, and then there was no telling what this barbarian would do to her...

Much to her relief, however, that hefty helping of cock began to withdraw from her mouth. The lump visible in her neck began to recede as Charlotte pulled her hips back though she stopped shy of exiting Candace's mouth completely. Confused, the adventurer peeked up to her captor, wondering what the hold up was. Her silent question was answered when a rush of hot, bitter spooge rapidly began to fill her mouth. Once again, she had been caught off guard. Charlotte didn't even give fair warning before she came as hard as she did.

Mere seconds passed before Candace felt her cheeks begin to puff with all that cum filling every corner of her mouth. Her already round face looked positively pudgy by the time Charlotte graciously withdrew. And yet, that still wasn't the end! Making good on that facial she hinted at, Charlotte's cock, now free from its warm confines, spasmed as it continued to spurt more jizz. Rapid-fire shots of white, hot spunk splattered against Candace's face, hair and even the top of her pillowy breasts.

Finally, after the brutal oral pounding, Charlotte released her grip on her prisoner's hair. Candace quickly fell forward and spat out whatever she had taken in. Globs of lukewarm semen hit the cold stone floor, pooling into a thick puddle, all the while, the treasure hunter coughed and gasped, desperate to fill her lungs with precious air.

Charlotte huffed, obviously proud of her handiwork. Though, if her other prisoners were anything to go by, then this wasn't over yet, and the sight of Candace's undeniably alluring ass, squeezed tightly in those pink trousers was already giving Charlotte a second wind.

Lifting one foot up and pressing it to the back of the ground-bound woman's head, Charlotte pushed Candace's face to the floor, directly into the spunk-puddle below her. Reaching for her stiffening cock once again, she leaned forward, pressing the head of her dick against the adventurer's clothed ass.

"Now then, you're the first girl I've had the pleasure of "persuading" in a long time so I'm gonna give you a choice. Should I ruin your ass next?" Charlotte guided her pulsing prick between Candace's legs, smearing a trail of pre-cum down the seat of her pants the entire way down. "Or maybe you'd rather I pound your pussy?"

Candace swallowed, shaken to her core at the ultimatum given. This sadistic choice that lead to two roads, neither of which she wanted to travel down. And yet, there was no way to get out of this, was there?

"Tick-tock, jailbird." Charlotte sang as she already started making an effort to tug on her waistband.

There really was no way out! This girl and her monstrous cock was going to ravage and soil places of her that she would rather not have. What could she say to end this? What could she possibly have to offer?

The cold air of the prison soon sent a shiver down Candace's spine as her pants were yanked down to her knees and her panties pulled aggressively outward and bunched up in Charlotte's fist. "Well, it looks like you won't choose. Guess I'll have to make the decision. Heheh..."

"W-Wait!"

Charlotte perked up from hearing the non-obstructed words touch her ears.

"You win... I'll... I'll join your cause if you just stop right now." Candace relented. She grit her teeth tightly, as the head of Charlotte's staff was already poking at the entrance to her rear.

"Hmph." Charlotte huffed again. She was _this_ close to sinking deep into that irresistible backside. So looking forward to rubbing those round cheeks up and down her shaft and blowing multiple loads inside and around those creamy orbs. Alas, Charlotte was a warden of her word. Thought it frustrated her, she removed her foot from Candace's head and withdrew her dick.

 _'Dammit. Just another second...'_ Charlotte thought as she retrieved her fur pelt wrap and fastened it around her wast, stuffing her still hard meat into the constraining clothes.

Grabbing the keys from the other side of the bars of the cell, Charlotte unlocked the door and exited the room, closing the door behind her and locking it once more. She walked away for a moment, leaving Candace to herself, who picked herself up off the ground and wiped her mouth of leftover semen while spitting out a bit more to get the taste out. A brief moment passed and Charlotte returned with a towel in her hands, throwing it at her prisoner.

"Clean yourself up. You should look presentable for when you're fully integrated into the army."

Candace said nothing, only taking the towel and rubbing down all the places Charlotte came all over and especially the helping of spittle and jizz that clung to her cheek. The worst was through, and that's all she could ask for.

"You know something," Charlotte chimed in as she looked pitifully down her nose at the once cocky "legendary" treasure hunter. "I've seen a lot of people in this prison. I've managed to turn every one of them over to fighting for our side."

Candace didn't respond with anything more than a glare that was equal parts disdain and fear.

"You though?" Charlotte let a small laugh escape her. "You were by far the easiest to turn over. I've had guys in here take days of ass poundings before they were begging to throw their lives on the line for Nohr. Just thought you should know that. So much for not bending the knee to anyone, right? Anyway, guess I'll see ya during training, _legendary treasure hunter_." Charlotte turned and left the adventurer-turned-soldier to her thoughts as her laughs echoed against the stony walls of the prison.

_Hours later..._

The sun hung low in the sky and everyone was winding down after a hard day's work. Flora in her prudence, took it upon herself to personally see how Charlotte was doing with guard duty. When she walked into the building, the first thing she saw was Charlotte, sleeping with her legs propped up on a table as she leaned back in a chair and snoring loudly.

"Um... Charlotte?" Flora gently tapped on the blonde woman's nose, discovering that Charlotte was a light sleeper as she quickly bounced awake.

"Wha-!? 'Ay, piss off, asshole!" She yelled before she nearly tipped back in her seat. Realizing she was no longer in some random bar brawl, Charlotte straightened herself out, quickly standing up on her feet and bowing respectfully. "S-So sorry about that, Flora! I have NO idea what came over me!'

The icy maid, a bit chocked by that uncharacteristic outburst, smiled warmly to try and give Charlotte some peace of mind. "It's alright, Charlotte. Everyone has odd dreams sometimes." The woman reassured. "So, how was guard duty today?"

"Oh, it went very well!" Charlotte replied. "Candace says she would be happy to join our army! I really think we made a connection."

"Goodness, already?" Flora asked in disbelief. "Usually it takes days before someone joins us even when you take guard duty."

"What can I say? I guess I just have a hidden talent, _teehee_!"

"Well, in any case, I'm sure Corrin would be grateful for your services."

"It's no trouble at all! Do be sure to tell them I'll always be available to help. They only need to ask!"

**Author's Note:**

> Jeez, it was a bitch and a half to properly tag Candace in this since no one writes anything involving her. :I


End file.
